The Lord and The Lady
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: The Lord and The Lady is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12


_**Summary: While lost and in danger in the woods Morgana stumbles across a blue box. What she finds inside will change her life forever. Morgana meets the Doctor. Morgana believe she's found her own personal Hero. She begins to live a double life. In the day she's the King's Ward and a night she's travelling the through time and space with the Doctor, saving planets, rescuing civilizations, defeating terrible creatures and running an awful lot. It's life or death all the time for the two and Morgana loves it. But as time passes by the feelings between the Doctor and Morgana deepen. Will Morgana and The Doctor be able to be and stay together? Which life will Morgana chose? Will she lose her Hero forever?**_

_**Parings: Morgana/The Doctor Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Jack**_

_**Doctor Who/Merlin**_

_**The Lord and The Lady**_

_**By Hannah Curbishley**_

_**Preface- Broken Wings and Broken Hearts**_

_**Morgana's Point of View**_

The rain pattered against the window. My room was quiet. I sat alone looking out of the window, wishing and wanting my Hero, my Doctor, to return, to come back to me. He'd left me; he'd said that it wasn't safe for me anymore.

I was broken. I was dead inside.

I knew that travelling with the Doctor was dangerous. I knew that the moment I stepped foot into the TARDIS but I didn't care. I loved the travelling. I'd touched the stars. I'd fallen in love with my Hero, my Doctor, the last of the Timelords.

There was a knock on the door. I didn't move from where I sat. I just looked blankly out of the window, placing my tear stained face against the ice-cold glass.

The door opened. I didn't remove my face from the glass.

"Morgana," my maid, Gwen, said my name. I didn't answer her. I'd lost all my words. I'd lost everything when my Hero left me alone in this frigid world.

"Your bath is ready. I'll leave your towels on the bed," Gwen said. She left the room. No one knew of my travels, of my Hero, of my love. It was a secret, my secret. I lived a double life. I was the King's Ward by day and The Doctor's companion by night.

I slipped away from the window; I gently picked up the soft towels and walked into the bathroom. I slowly slipped my velvet green dress off my body. I let my midnight black hair fall down my bare back and dipped my finger into the water. It was warm. I slowly climbed into the bathtub. I slipped under the water, closing my eyes, trying to escape back to the Doctor, hoping that when I closed my eyes that he would be there, standing in the TARDIS, waiting for me. But there was nothing when I closed my eyes, nothing but darkness. My Hero was gone and he'd left me.

"You're an angel." He used to say. Now I was an angel with broken wings. The Doctor was my wings and now he was gone and I'm broken.

I was now lying on my bed; I was wearing a red velvet dress. I had the TARDIS key on my bedside table. I was studying it, waiting and hoping that it would start glowing telling me that the Doctor was coming.

I heard a knock on the door. Oh, why can't anyone get that I want to be alone?

"Come in," I said, wiping away my tears. I'd finally found my words and power of speech after my bath.

I got to my feet and stood by my bed waiting for whoever had knocked on the door to enter my chamber.

Uther, Arthur, Gaius, Merlin and Gwen entered.

"Morgana," Uther said with a small smile.

"Sire," I replied with a forced smile. There was uncomfortable silence.

"Is there a reason for your being here? I'm not trying to be rude. It's just I'm very tired. I wish to sleep," I said with another forced smile.

"We came for answers Morgana," Arthur said Uther just looked at me, confused.

"Answers?" I asked, also confused.

"Maybe you can explain to us why you were lying alone in the woods in the pouring rain?" Arthur spoke. As he said his words, the memories of my hero walking out of my life replayed in my head.

"I went for a walk. I needed some air. I slipped and fell," I explained trying to get away from their questions. I just wanted to sleep.

"Morgana you can't just go walking around on your own. You know that people want to kill you. You're the King's Ward," Gaius said I felt like the room was becoming very small.

"I know. I'm sorry if I worried you. It won't happen again. Now I really wish to sleep," I said.

"All right," Uther conceded. Gaius and Uther left. Gwen, Arthur and Merlin still stood in my chamber.

"May I help you three?" I asked.

"Tell us the truth, Morgana. What we you were doing in the woods?"

Arthur demanded.

"I told you the truth. I needed some air so I went for a walk. I slipped and fell," I repeated, trying to get them to believe me.

"My Lady, why is that key glowing?" Gwen asked with a puzzled expression. I turned fast. That was when I caught sight of the glowing key, and my heart started to beat rapidly. I knew what it meant. He was coming! The Doctor was coming back for me.

I ran and picked the key up. It was hot. He was close.

"What is going on?" Arthur, Merlin and Gwen asked. I grabbed my velvet cloak of the stand.

"Morgana, where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"I'm going to find my Hero," I said with a smile. I ran past them, down into the courtyard. I grabbed the nearest horse and rode as fast as I could to where I knew the Doctor would land.

I jumped off the horse in the clearing. The rain had stopped. I looked around, trying to see the TARDIS.

"MORGANA!" I heard people shouting my name. I looked up to the top of the clearing. Uther, Arthur, Gwen and Merlin came towards me.

"What are you doing?" Uther asked. They were at my side.

"Come on, let's get you back," Uther said. He took hold of my arm and started to drag me away.

"No please, I need to stay here," I wept.

"Morgana, you can't stay here. You'll catch your death," Arthur said. I was about to reply when I heard the familiar engines roaring into life. I broke from Uther's hold and turned around fast towards the sound.

"What is that?" Arthur asked. I smiled as the Blue Box appeared in front of us. I ran towards the door. The others followed me. I fumbled with my key. I pushed it into the lock and opened the door. I ran inside. The others again followed. I stood at the top of the ramp.

"Oh my god, Morgana, what is this place?" Uther and Arthur asked. I didn't get a chance to reply, because my eyes were locked with his. He stood in front of me my hero. My Doctor. Tears were falling from both of our eyes. I ran towards him and threw myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I sobbed into his chest, and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," The Doctor said. He kept kissing the top of my head.

"Don't leave me, please. I need you," I said looking into his tear stained eyes.

"I'm never going to be that stupid again. I need you with me always, Morgana. I love you," The Doctor said with a small smile. He wiped my tears away with his soft touch.

"I love you too," I said with a wet smile. I placed a kiss onto his lips. They locked together. Finally, I was safe. Finally, I was with him again, and as we kissed all the memories, all the things we had done together flashed before my eyes.

_**The Doctor's Point of View**_

"You're my Hero." That was what Morgana always used to say. The TARDIS feels cold and lonely without her.

I'm a hero with a broken heart. Morgana was my heart. Now she was gone and I'm broken.

How could I have been so stupid to leave her behind? I love her. But then, I have to remind myself, it was to keep her safe.

But Morgana knew it was dangerous the minute she walked into the TARDIS, the minute she walked into my life, into my heart.

"Go back and get her." I turned to see my old friend Captain Jack Harkness standing at the console.

"I can't," I said. My face was stained with tears. Leaving Morgana was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever done.

"Yes, you can. Doctor, she knows it's dangerous but that doesn't stop her wanting to be here. That doesn't stop her loving you," Jack said. I didn't say anything.

"Answer me this: do you love her?" Jack asked.

"You know I do, Jack. I'd do anything for her; I'd give everything and more to keep her safe," I said. Another tear fell down my check.

"Then nothing else matters. You love her. She loves you. Forget about the danger and the life or death. Morgana can look after herself. I mean she's been doing a good job for the last four years. Go and get her," Jack said with a small smile.

"What if she doesn't want me? What if she won't forgive me for leaving her?" I choked out between silent tears.

"Don't be stupid, Doctor. She wants you more than life itself. Why do you think she collapsed crying when you said you were leaving her? She'll forgive you for leaving. She loves you," Jack said. The image of my angel on the floor crying flashed into my mind. I winced in pain.

"Let's go and get your angel," Jack said with a cheeky smile.

"You're a cheeky bugger, you know that?" I asked with a wry grin.

"I know. It's a gift. Now let's get going," Jack said with a smile. I slammed down the controls, taking Jack and me back to Camelot back to my Morgana. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

Jack disappeared downstairs to the closest; the TARDIS came to a standstill. I stood looking at the controls for a moment; I looked up fast when the door opened. King Uther, Prince Arthur, Arthur's right hand man and Morgana's maid were now standing at the door. But it wasn't them I was looking at. My eyes locked onto hers; there she stood my angel, my Morgana. Tears were falling from both of our eyes. Morgana ran towards me and threw herself into my arms, and I wrapped my arms around her gently. Morgana sobbed into my chest I gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I said I kept kissing her gently head never wanting to let her out of my arms ever again.

"Don't leave me please I need you," Morgana said. She was now looking into my eyes. In her eyes, I could see the stars. They sparkled as bright as the real stars in the night sky.

"I'm never going to be that stupid again. I need you with me always, Morgana. I love you," I said with an affectionate smile. I wiped her tears away with a single touch.

"I love you too," Morgana replied with a wet smile. She placed a soft kiss onto my lips, locking our lips together. How did I get here? I mean she was the King's Ward. She was in danger. I saved her life. She walked into my ship, into my heart. How did the last of the Timelords fall in love with King Uther's Ward? Well, I know why and its one long complicated dangerous story.


End file.
